If Just One More Stayed
by TheDancingMoonFoxy
Summary: Yellowfang bore 3 kits, but two of them died. But what if they all survived and one was divided from them but all came together in one shadow?
1. Her Three Kits

It was Morning as Yellowfang gazed up at the marshes and gasped in pain. The pale grey tabby newborn kit was weak and dying. Never even could take a first breath. Heart broke as she felt the sleet in her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach as the second kit come out. An exact copy of Raggedpelt, the kits father, but with a smoother and longer pelt and a tail that was bent in the middle. A dark brown tabby kit. The son that should of never been born. The broken peices of ice in her heart melted once she felt another kit coming.

There she was. She was barley breathing,but with a couple rough fierce licks and hope she was breathing like a warrior that just came from a victorious battle, just like her brother. Another copy of their father, looking identical to her littermate. She looked at her kits with utter shame. One weak, and the others exact copies of Raggedpelt. She waited for the cat she's been waiting for to come and smiled.

_"Are you sure about this, Featherwhisker?"_

Raggedpelt reached the camp with a lizard in his mouth, his eyes filled utter dread. His mate had left him to become a medicine cat. The cat he loved and cared for. Though she did mention she was having kits, Raggedpelt guessed she threw them into the river and left them to die. He decided to take a walk in the marshes, where he smelt a thunderclan cat. It quickly disapeared as he rushed further into the marshes and heard mewles of the youngest of kits.

"Hello? Show yourself!" Raggedpelt said, a sudden sadness in his eyes once he realized Yellowfang was below him.

"Great, it's just you. What are you doing laying in the- great starclan!" he exclaimed once he looked at the kits below Yellowfang's flank. **Keep quiet you arrgant fool! The last thing I want is another cat figuring out their medicine cat bore kits! **She thought as she hissed at Raggedpelt.

"Quiet down! I don't want trouble." she hissed at her former mate. The tom layed down near his former mate and smiled softly. His kits. Exact replicas of him. She didn't throw them into the river! The thought of his kits made him much happier, though Yellowfang looked angry. She still spoke though, her voice angry as she shuffled the borage leaves near her.

"Congrats. 3 kits. Two she-cats and a son." she grumpily said as Raggedpelt beamed though it faded once he thought of his third kit.

"Where's the other kit? Didn't you say there were three?" Raggedpelt said, not caring about Yellowfang's condtion coming from just giving birth.

"Dead." she lied, thinking about Featherwhisker's failiure to take the other two remaining kits.

"Look, I know you're exited, but this kits should have not been born!" Yellowfang said, her broken heart boiling as she looked at her new born kits.

"I do not care no more. I have my kits. They represent me. What more do I need? And for the other kit, I hope she rests in starclan." he said, gladly gazing at his son and daughter.

"The only names I thought of were Morningkit for the dead one, Sleetkit for your daughter, and Brokenkit for your son." Yellowfang said, hoping Raggedpelt wouldn't start a full blown argument about their kits names. In Yellowfang's suprise, Raggedpelt beamed.

"I never knew a medicine could come up with such fierce names! I will love my kits with all my heart, even if you don't care for them. You abandoned your kits, and I will love them with all my heart." Raggedpelt replied, standing up.

"We shall' take these kits to camp, and I shall' care for them alongside with Lizardstripe." he said, helping Yellowfang up. He picked up both of his identical looking kits and mumbled, "You can pretend you were looking for herbs. I'll take **my **kits to camp."

Yellowfang's heart dried up as she ate the borage leaves and left the marshes, her bones aching her. She wished she never had to bare those kits. _Her _kits.


	2. Mornings Shadow over Hopes and Wishes

_Brokenkit _ran after his sister Sleetkit, baring his teeth as she ran off with the mossball.

_"Pesky Thunderclan! Give us our prey back!" _the broken-tailed kit yoweled as he beamed at his sister at full speed. Brokenkit was a young tom with the exact look of his father but with smoother fur, a flat face, and a tail that was snapped in the middle. His sister was the same looking, father-looking pelt, a flat face. The only thing she had that differed her from her brother were her bright yellow eyes and her right ear that was flopped down like a dog's ear. Brokenkit flew onto Sleetkit's back, causing her to mewl viciously as her brother stole back the moss-ball she had stolen and dropped it behind him and crouched at his sister, baring his tiny teeth at her.

"I'll kill you mouse-brained fools!" Brokenkit feircly mewed at his sister, causing her to crouch back.

"Not if I kill you first!" Sleetkit challanged. The kits began to battle each-other, forming a ball of two battling kits.

"I've never seen a fiercer battle! I wonder who's stronger." a familiar voice said, causing Brokenkit to stop on top of Sleetkit, who had her legs ready to kick her brother off of her.

"Father! Did you see me? I was about to destory Thunderclan's behinds!" Brokenkit bragged, sniffing as Sleetkit shoved past him.

"No! I won!" She sniffed back at her father and brother as Raggedstar smiled.

"You _both _won. My two strong kits, Sleetstar and Brokenstar." Raggedstar said as he watched his kits puff their chest out proudly. Brokenkit smiled at his sister and she smiled back whispering,

"Next time, it won't be a tie!" she playfully mewed as Brokenkit playfully batted her back.

"When I'm a warrior, I wanna fight off all of the other clans. With me and my sister, we'll make Shadowclan strong just like you, Raggedstar!" Brokenkit mewed proudly as his father gave licks on both of his kits foreheads.

"I _hope _so!" Sleetkit happily mewed to her brother.

He watched his kits trail off as he was left staring at Yellowfang.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Morningkit smiled softly as she watched as Featherwhisker sorted the herbs. Her mother, Speckletail never minded at all if her kit wonderd the medicine cat den as long as there was no trouble.

"You know, it'll be great if you'd help sort the herbs." Featherwhisker softly said as he watched Morningkit jump up and smile.

"I would love to!" she beamed as she picked up the pile of juniper berries and dropped them into the correct piles.

"Nice one. Say...How do you know your herbs so well?" Featherwhisker complimented as Morningkit smiled.

"I just know!"

"But you're so good! You know, you can come here anytime. And if you'd like, maybe you can become my apprentice!"

The thought made Morningkit's dark-grey tabby fur bristle with happiness as her deep amber eyes gleamed with happiness.

"I would love to!" she mewed, though her happiness was interupted by her sibilings.

"Morningkit? What are you doing in the medicine cat den again?" a familiar voice spoke. Her long golden-tabby fur bristled with playfullness and no intrest in becoming a medicine cat's apprentice.

"Coming, Goldenkit!" Morningkit said as she turned to Featherwhisker."Sorry, I've got to go! Maybe I'll come over later?" She squeaked as the medicine cat quietly nodded as Morningkit scrambled out of his den. He began to frown as he thought of his vision fluttered over him.

_A shadow at moon-high. At first the shadow was just Featherwhisker's normal shadow, until the sun began to rise higher and in the mornings light. Two shadows of two cats appeared within the morning's sunlight, and the shadows grew bigger until it was pitch black everywhere.Then, blood could be seen at Featherwhisker's paws before __his vision faded. _

His heart broke to the fact of having to convince the young cat to give up dreams to become a medicine cat. He rememered failing to collect the other two kits from Yellowfang and only coming back with Morningkit. He just wanted to give the kit a chance. It was the only _wish _the young cat bore.


	3. Hollowed Dreams

"Ha! Look, it's Floppykit and Stumpykit!" Deerkit laughed, twirling around as Brokenkit and Sleetkit huffed in annoyance.

"What's the matter, Stumpykit? Angry?" Tanglekit mewed as Sleetkit jumped in front of Brokenkit in defense.

"My name is **not **Stumpykit. And her name is **not **Floppykit!" Brokenkit hissed as his sister joined in.

"Yeah! You better listen before we tear you apart!" Sleetkit threatened.

"Um guys...I think we should calm down..." Runningkit whispered, but there were no signs that Tanglekit and Deerkit were going to calm down. Yellowfang's blood boiled as she watched her own kits get thrown at with words that filled up Sleetkit and Brokenkit's anger. Lizardstripe's kits began to laugh and batter at their poor adopted littermates as the queen called them in.

"What did we talk about bullying your littermates? You're all 5 moons old! Stop being mouse-brains and go on and take a nap." the grumpy queen called as Tanglekit, Deerkit, and Runningkit scrambled into the nursery with low grunts. Sleetkit and Brokenkit slowly padded to the nursery together, both flaring with anger.

"Don't worry, Sleetkit. We'll show them together. We're going to make Shadowclan powerful again."

Sleetkit paused for a moment before smiling back.

"Yeah...and...They won't make fun of us anymore..." she replied as they reached the nursery. They layed on the nest, further from Lizardstripe and her kits.

"We don't need them. We're strong together." Brokenkit whispered as he cuddled up near his sister.

"Yep! And one day we'll make father proud..." Sleetkit whispered back as the kits huddled together into a sleep.

Sleetkit woken up to a weird place. She was in between two places. One of them was a starry forest, filled with the scent of prey and cats. The other side was a dark forest, the scent nose wrenching and darkness flowed around it. Sleetkit shuffled fearfully into the side of the starry forest as she saw two glowing yellow eyes appear in the dark. The closer they got, the more Sleetkit's heart began to pump loudly.

"Who...Who are you! Are you in starclan..?" she asked as the eyes became a full on figure. A fading orange-white and black she-cat appeared with a wide grin in her muzzle.

"Never learned of th dark forest, hm?" she hummed.

"The name is Mapleshade, and sweetheart, let me help you on your journey. I am a good cat with no intention to harm you. In fact, I will help you and your brother. Just follow me and my steps." she said as she padded into the Dark Forest. Sleetkit had followed, leaving two starry cats too late.

"Sagewhisker... How could you leave that poor kit to her..?" an unknown cat asked.

"We were much too late anyway. We must warn Starclan that the prophecy is proceeding." Replied Sagewhisker as they ran off into the trees.

A yowl can be heard from the nursery as Yellowfang quickly perks her head up.

_Brokenkit._

She quickly ran up to the nursery, finding Raggedtail with his eyes wide with fear. The moon's light shined on Brokenkit's terrified eyes as their father looked upon the trembling kit. Lizardstripe had her eyes wide as Tanglekit, Deerkit, and Runningkit watched in pure shock.

"It's Sleetkit! S-She's having a seizure!"

_Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Morningkit felt the breeze touch her fur lightly as the moonlight shined off of the camp.

_I can't sleep... I'm so tired..._

Her mind raced with thoughts as Morningkit snuck out of the nursery den, trying not to wake up her mother and littermates, and looked around the camp before padding into the medicine cat's den.

"Featherwhisker..." she said, padding the cat with her tiny paws, trying not to wake up Goosefeather.

"Featherwhisker..." she called out again, this time making the cat open his eyes.

"What- oh. Why hello, Morningkit. I do say, it isn't morning. What are you doing up this late?" Featherwhisker whispered.

"I can't sleep... I had a really bad dream..." she replied. Featherwhisker sat up.

"Uh...Alright. Tell me about it."

"First, I was in the camp. I saw myself laying down but I didn't mind it. I decided to walk around the camp but then the sun began to rise up. Then... My shadow had gotten bigger and bigger until everything went dark and...and"

"Calm down, Morningkit. It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep and we can talk about it in the morning." Featherwhisker said, trying to brush the dream off until the next day. Before anything else was said Morningkit was already off into the nursery, her head down in disapointment. Just then, Featherwhisker's eyes met Goosefeather's. He awake the whole time.

"She's cursed. Poor kit. Only if she had a better future." He said curling back up and falling into a sleep.

_Oh Starclan, just tell me what to do with the poor kit..!_


End file.
